mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujin/Current Timeline
Storyline [[Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)|''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)]] In Raiden's Sky Temple, the wind god expresses his hesitance and discomfort towards Raiden using one of the Kamidogu daggers to invoke blood magic to gain visions needed to find the demon loose in Earthrealm. As Raiden is overcome by the power of the dagger, Fujin is also bombarded by the blood magic released. Fujin is revealed to have been injured from the blood magic and is healed by Raiden. The wind god asks if the price was worth the cost of their injuries, noting Raiden's cut arm has not healed yet. Raiden dismisses the wound and helps Fujin to his feet before telling him of his visions. Raiden reveals that Fujin is investigating the Netherrealm borders for Quan Chi's possible involvement in the corruption of the Kamidogu. After a lengthy absence, Fujin returns to Earthrealm and the Sky Temple from the Netherrealm, flying into the temple on wind currents. He finds Raiden in the Jinsei Chamber and after the thunder god asks what news he brings, Fujin informs Raiden that the seals are untouched and that there was no sign of Quan Chi and his Revenants. Fujin tells Raiden they have a new cause for concern though, and reveals that in repairing and reinforcing the boundaries protecting Earthrealm, they have left a strategic weakpoint unguarded: Shang Tsung's Island. Fujin asks if this may be the incursion point where the demon arrived into Earthrealm, and when Raiden suggests they go, Fujin tells him he already attempted but was repelled by a powerful shield spell similar to Raiden's own retaining seals. Letting the implication hang in the air, Fujin questions Raiden if there is something he needs to tell him. A horrified Raiden attempts to enter the Jinsei but is rejected, much to Fujin's shock. Raiden reveals it has been rejecting him since the morning and Fujin realizes that the Jinsei can sense the Kamidogu's corruption inside him, reminding Raiden he warned him against using it. As the wind god carries the weakened thunder god away, he asks how many he has obtained, and Raiden reveals he only has three before telling Fujin they must determine if Kotal Kahn is still their ally with Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage still in Outworld. Before Fujin can help Raiden, the thunder god is possessed once again and attacks the wind god, impaling him on a wall with a naginta before he leaves the Sky Temple with the Kamidogu. Fujin is barely conscious when Takeda returns, telling the boy of Raiden's possession before informing him that the Jinsei will heal him, all the while telling Takeda they must stop Raiden, who is not in control of his actions. Fujin is taken to the Jinsei Chamber, and the lifeforce of Earthrealm heals all of his injuries and restores him to full strength. When Takeda asks if he's feeling better, Fujin reminds the boy he has experienced the Jinsei's effects, and boasts he could tear down a mountain after feeling their strengthening effect. When Takeda begins to talk of following Raiden to Shang Tsung's Island, Fujin quickly stops him, thanking him for aiding him, but makes it clear he is not going to the island. Fujin tells Takeda that in Raiden's absence, protecting the Jinsei is now his responsibility. When Takeda tries to remind him of the stolen Kamidogu, Fujin writes the daggers off as being in enemy hands. Fujin admits that there will be many causalities he will mourn, but tells Takeda that to abandon the Jinsei is to abandon all life on Earth. An outraged Takeda turns his back on Fujin for letting people die, and after Fujin tells Takeda that a god's duty must be to the greater good, he clarifies to Takeda that he said he would not come with him, not that he would not help the boy. Fujin then gifts Takeda with a traditional mask of the Shirai Ryu, and a set of high powered serrated whips, reminding Takeda that Hanzo taught him the value of striking from a distance. As Takeda proclaims that Hanzo taught him to fight for justice, Fujin orders Takeda to go forth into battle. Mortal Kombat X Twenty-five years before the main events of the story, Fujin fights alongside Raiden at the Sky Temple, defending the lifeforce of Earthrealm, the Jinsei, from Shinnok and his servants. Fujin fought the Oni of the Brotherhood of Shadow outside the Sky Temple using his control over the wind and his glaive in conjunction, killing several. When Quan Chi arrived with the three of the revived revenants Fujin and Raiden were forced back to the inner chamber of the Jinsei, Fujin using his wind powers in conjunctions with Raiden's lightning to hold the revenants back. Shinnok's arrival bolstered the revenants and the two gods made their last stand. Fujin saved Raiden from Quan Chi and grounded Stryker, but was attacked by Sindel, who attempted to kill him until Raiden incapacitated her. Both Earthrealm gods were knocked into the Jinsei chamber and nearly sealed into Shinnok's amulet, only saved by Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kenshi's arrival. Fujin was knocked out by a blast of Shinnok's dark magic. Fujin is revived after Shinnok was trapped in his amulet by Raiden, and the wind god accompanies Raiden to bring the amulet to the Elder Gods. ''Mortal Kombat 11 During the events of Mortal Kombat 11, Kronika had sent Frost and Cetrion to attack Fujin before he could help Raiden and his allies. Fujin told his attackers that he wouldn't go down so easily, but Frost easily gained the upper hand and froze him. Fujin is not seen in the final battle, what became of him after Kronika rewinds time is unknown. Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages